


Spock, Paper, Scissors

by dianekepler



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianekepler/pseuds/dianekepler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock play an old Terran game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> The ￼st_xi_kink  meme just giveth and giveth. Check out this magnificent prompt. 
> 
> "Spock engages in stimulating game of rock paper scissors with Jim."
> 
> ￼vantoase, thanks for this awesome prompt. Also, great icon. I can totally tell which one is Kirk.

 

"And humans find this diverting?" Spock's eyebrow canted to it's familiar, disbelieving angle. 

"Sure," was Kirk's reply. He eyed the first officer in his dress uniform. Spock was immaculate, as always. And, as always, Jim was counting the minutes until he could mess it all up -- wrinkle those pants, run his hands through that silky black hair, maybe even ruin the mirror-shine of those boots.

"My reflexes are superior," Spock noted. 

Jim only smiled. "Then you'll win and we'll find something else to do 'til the diplomats are done."

Trade talks between Remus and New Vulcan were still at an early stage. Although the negotiations were expected to be peaceful, Starfleet's flagship and its crew were here and at the disposal of the Vulcan envoy as a way of demonstrating the Federation's support. The brass was so intent on putting on a good show that the Enterprise's two most senior officers had been charged with escorting the Vulcan emissaries to and from the talks. It wasn't meant to inconvenience them. Kirk and Spock had been assigned a large workroom and they both had their PADDs. It was not all that different from being on the ship, at least to Spock. Jim felt strange without seeing people face to face. After only the second day, he was getting restless.

"Very well," said Spock. Even before they'd become lovers, Jim had gotten good at reading Spock's emotional states. Resignation was one he noticed a lot. Buthis was a time for acting innocent. Jim got up and went over to the desk Spock was using. He sat on the edge and held out a fist. "Call it broadening your cultural horizons."

Spock gave him a frankly skeptical look.

"Okay, call it keeping me entertained so I'll stay out of trouble. Ready?"

"I am."

"One, two, three." An instant later, Jim's hand was wrapped around Spock's. "Paper beats rock. I win."

They played several rounds, all of which Jim won handily. Spock began to look puzzled. Clearly, science demanded more trials.

"Still want to play?"

"If you wish."

Jim shifted around on the desk. He was well aware that as they played, their hands and Kirk's hips were all in Spock's immediate line of sight. "Let's do it. One, two, three."

Somehow, a pair of Jim's fingers now snipped at the flat of Spock's hand. His eyebrow went up again. Maybe it was because there was an entry in the Vulcan equivalent of the Kama Sutra for what they were doing right now. Jim had come by this information just recently and he'd been thinking about it a lot.

"Captain. What manner of deception is allowing you to win?"

Kirk's put on a genial expression. "Aw, Spock, I'm not tricking you. It's a Terran game. I've played all my life."

When Spock won the very next round, and then lost the next three, he became thoroughly suspicious.

"Give up yet?" Jim's audacious blue eyes twinkled. 

"I concede nothing." Spock's terminal chimed with a message from one of the researchers back on the ship.  Once he had sent a quick reply, Spock flexed his fingers in a manner Jim recognized quite well. 

"Want to go again?" Jim was choosing his words carefully.

Silence.

"This is really bugging you, isn't it?"

"This is not an appropriate time or place. Also, we're on duty."

"You're really gonna pull that? Come on, it's just a game."

"You know that --"

"Just admit it -- you can't figure out how I'm winning and it's driving you nuts."

That was when Spock's reflexes came into play. He reached out faster than a human could dodge and grabbed a human hand. Kirk couldn't shut his thoughts down fast enough. He felt it the moment Spock understand how people normally didn't touch when they played this game.

At this the Vulcan rose. He gave orders that changed the status of the door lock and the lights. Suddenly, the only illumination in the room was from from the smaller of the two Reman moons and Kirk was facing an alien who could literally break him in half. Then they were chest to chest. Jim swallowed. 

"You were perfectly aware" Spock said, "of the impropriety of your so-called game. You have been since the start."

The breath went out of Jim. He loved it when Spock got this way. "But we were -"

"Quiet" The eyebrow again. "Now open."

"Yes Comm-" 

Jim's reply was cut off by the first two fingers of Spock's hand thrusting deep inside his mouth. He sucked and licked and moaned around them like he'd been wanting to for hours, like Spock had taught him slowly, and quickly, and roughly and gently -- in other words repeatedly during their brief honeymoon on Risa just a few months ago. 

Meanwhile, Spock unfastened the front of the captain's tunic. He gnawed at the now-exposed side of Jim's neck. It sent shivers down Kirk's spine. Their legs were tangled. Spock was hard against Jim too, which was no surprise. He could get that way in as little as one point three standard seconds -- yes they'd measured. Jim was catching up fast, except he was tangled uncomfortably in his underwear and didn't dare sneak a hand down to adjust things. Besides, with Spock now biting at the fleshy side of Jim's palm and their other set of fingers tangled together, he didn't have any appendages left. 

"More," Jim breathed. 

Spock muttered something in his native tongue. Jim's UT always said it meant "insatiable" but Spock had assured his husband that it was an incomplete translation -- the cultural ramifications were much broader than that. He kept meaning to ask about this, but they were having sex every time he remembered. 

The Vulcan's dextrous hands made quick work of JIm's fly. In a moment he was on his knees, reveling in the taste of his first officer's pre-cum, still tangled, but now with both hands braced to make sure Spock didn't choke him. But Spock was having none of this. He secured both the captain's wrists and held them behind Jim's head he rutted into Jim's willing mouth. 

Kirk was, by his own estimation, pretty good at giving head. An old friend of particular wit had even referred to Jim as a self-styled fellatuoso. Yet even that skill had it's limits. Apparently, Spock wanted to teach a "don't play with fire" kind of lesson. Rough trade was fine, though, even when Kirk finally did choke and was hauled, panting, to his feet, unceremoniously spun around, and pantsed to the knees. 

You had to hand it to Spock. Even in his frenzied state he knew exactly how to bend Jim over a flat surface. The surprising thing was how fast it rushed up to meet him. Oh, hello, embassy desk. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Then Spock, already lubed, was on him like the Romulan armada. After a swat to the back of Jim's head for that uncharitable  -- why yes, Vulcans were touch-telepaths -- comparison, he started thrusting with fingers clamped to Jim's hips hard enough to bruise, at least the kinky part of him hoped so. 

Jim fumbled for his erection which Spock again disallowed. His instructions through their bond were quite clear: Jim would submit. He would not self-stimulate. They would leave no evidence of their self-indulgent encounter in this office and there would be no further attempts to trick Spock into having sex in public places. Instead, there would be yet another attempt at teaching Kirk to channel his sexual impulses into calm productivity. There was no arguing with Spock when he was like this, so the captain didn't try, especially since he was getting what he wanted anyway, more or less. Spock now had a hand around the base of Jim's cock and another on the back of his neck as he literally drove the message home. Also, Spock's thrusts were getting shallower and more erratic, indicating he was ready to finish soon. 

Sure enough, in less than a minute the climax rolled through both of them like a shockwave. A lot of times the feeling of being stretched coupled with Spock's pleasure was enough to make Kirk lose it too, but Spock squeezed hard enough to forestall that outcome. _Dammit_ , Jim hadn't been expecting that. 

When Spock pulled away, Jim thanked Vulcan evolution for Spock's ability to self-lubricate. This wouldn't have been nearly as much fun otherwise. But even with his orgasm denied, Jim was feeling pretty good. He took a moment to just rest on the table before Spock hauled him back to his feet and started putting him to rights. 

The button on the Kirk's pants had been a casualty of the onslaught. The fact that Spock disappeared for half a minute and actually came back with it was another surprise. In even in the near dark, Spock had either seen where the button went, or calculated a probable trajectory in his head. Then he'd found it and slipped it into one of the captain's pockets with no more ceremony than when he handed over a PADD for to Jim on the bridge. 

Thinking of PADDs made Jim reach for his. He noticed the flashing message indicator at the exact same time that Spock called for the release on the door lock, which was a half second before the doors parted to reveal a cadre of the most confused looking Vulcan ambassadors Kirk had ever seen.

Spock's father Sarek led the group. 

"We have been attempting to reach you," the rich, measured cadence of Sarek's voice filled the room. The ambassador's nostrils flared and JIm found himself trying to remember whether Vulcans had a particularly strong sense of smell. "The negotiations ended early today." 

"All righty then." Jim flashed them a look, full of winsome charm. "I'll signal the ship to beam us up."

"If you are prepared." Sarek conveyed more disapproval than Kirk had ever thought possible in so few words and so even a tone. 

Jim was in enough trouble with his husband, but the diplomats came forward, the Terran found himself unable to resist. He caught Spock's eye and then turned to Sarek. 

"You know me. I'm ready for anything."

 


End file.
